The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for enabling predictive alert threshold determination via a predictive alert threshold determination tool.
Most complex information technology solutions are comprised of servers, operating systems, middleware, applications, storage, and interconnect devices. Computer system performance monitoring mechanisms collect many different metrics describing the computer system's operation and behavior across all these components. Many different products exist that apply thresholds to these performance monitor metrics for the purport of generating alerts. For example, resource capacity reaching saturation or nearing exhaustion within the computing system environment may be a condition giving rise to an alert being generated.
Most computer system performance monitoring mechanisms use default thresholds for alerting and also provide a mechanism for manually defining alert thresholds. These are typically static values arrived at with little or no insight into the specific information technology solution's characteristics. Often the monitoring tools' default threshold values are not optimized for any given information technology solution. These default threshold values lead to unnecessary alerting for conditions that are not critical and also lead to missed alerts for situations that are critical.